


Because, I Love You

by leiramesiuol



Series: SouMako Week [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a fluffy ending, Bitter! Makoto, Blushing! Sousuke, Coma! Makoto, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Tachibana Makoto/Nanase Haruka, One-Sided Yamazaki Sousuke/Matsuoka Rin, SouMako - Freeform, SouMako Week, Sousuke is such a douchebag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiramesiuol/pseuds/leiramesiuol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's been five years, Makoto. Please wake up."</p><p>Five years has passed. Tachibana Makoto has not woken up from a seemingly eternal slumber. Yamazaki Sousuke patiently waits for his angel to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> SouMako Week Day 1  
> Prompt: Angst/Fluff
> 
> Crossposted on Tumblr 
> 
> Follow me on: kurokitsuhime.tumblr.com

“Blah” – speak

 _“Blah”_ – flashback

‘Blah’ – thought

 _‘Blah’_ – thought in flashback

 

* * *

 

 

“Beep… Beep…”

 

Various machines beeped, diligently working as they continued to monitor every heartbeat and provide life giving sustenance.

 

“Beep… Beep…”

 

A young man with olive green hair peacefully lay upon pristine white sheets. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow and even, indications of his unconscious sleeping state. His pale face was looking so peaceful he seemed only asleep with pleasant dreams.

 

“Beep… Beep… Beep…”

 

“Makoto…”

 

A tall toned black-haired man gently grasped the other man’s hand, entwining their fingers and gently squeezing said hand. His teal eyes gaze upon the unconscious man’s face, his free hand sweeping away olive locks of hair.

 

“It’s been five years, Makoto. Please wake up.”

 

He strokes the unconscious man’s cheek, gently caressing the pale face. He utters pleads, apologies and promises to the seemingly asleep brunette.

 

“I’m really sorry, Mako. I’m very sorry. I won’t leave you again. I’ll be by your side, I promise. Just please wake up.”

 

He then plants a soft chase kiss upon the sleeping man’s lips, wishing the kiss would wake the brunette up. Sitting upon the stool by the bed side, he lays his head upon the bed willing himself to sleep and dream of the sweet smile the brunette would show to him and him alone.

 

“Makoto, I love you…”

 

A lone tear escapes his eye as he dreams of one Tachibana Makoto, awake and smiling once more.

 

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

_“I-Is that so… Sousuke…” Makoto shakily said as he tried to prevent the tears that threaten to spill from his verdant eyes. A look of denial settles on his face as unstoppable tears slowly flow down unto the concrete floor._

_“A-Am I only Rin’s replacement…?”_

_“Yes, Makoto,” Sousuke slowly drawled out with a cruel smirk on his face. “You were nothing but Rin’s replacement. You were never good as him anyway.”_

_“E-Everything is a l-lie then…?” The brunette said, his tears falling on the floor._

_“Exactly, Makoto,” Sousuke emotionlessly said, his teal eyes looking at the brunette’s crying face._

_“I-I s-see…” Makoto said, backing away from the owner of the teal eyes and then running away from the Samezuka Academy dorm front._

_Sousuke never bothered to follow the running brunette, as he stood rooted to the spot he occupied watching Makoto flee the place. A dull throb was felt from his chest as he remembers Makoto’s crying face, the look of betrayal marring the usually smiling angelic face. The said face is haunting him, further making his heart throb in pain._

_“It’s no use,” Sousuke hollowly laughed walking away into the dorms, “I already had hurt him enough.”_

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

_Makoto ran as fast as he can, running away from the one he loved and the one that hurt him the most. Tears no longer flow from his eyes. He felt so tired. Pain was coursing his body, throbbing from his heart._

_‘It hurts so much. It really hurts so much.’_

_He pants as he runs, tired from all the crying. He’s tired of all the pain._

_‘I-I just want to go home. I feel so tired. I feel so stupid.’_

_Running from across the street, Makoto didn’t see the incoming speeding truck._

_‘A-am I really not wanted…? I-It’s always Rin…’_

_He then hears multiple honks from the incoming large vehicle, breaking him away from his bitter thoughts. He tried to speed up his running but it was all a vain effort. He’s feeling lethargic from all the crying and all the pain. The truck tried to avoid the collision and swerved away from Makoto but to no avail. Makoto was hit and his body tumbled and rolled on the road, his head hitting the concrete and rendered him bleeding and unconscious._

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

“…suke-kun! Sousuke-kun!” A familiar voice called Sousuke. Groggily, he opened his eyes and saw Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana smiling at him. The twins, Ran and Ren, grin at him.

 

“Ta-Tachibana-san…!” He said surprised, his cheeks slightly reddened upon being caught asleep beside Makoto. “G-Good morning?”

 

“Which Tachibana-san Sousuke-kun?” Mrs. Tachibana said giggling at Sousuke’s reddened cheeks.

 

“Dear, stop teasing Sousuke.” Mr. Tachibana said, affectionately sighing at his wife’s antics.

 

The twins then hugged the teal-eyed man. Sousuke ruffled their hair affectionately earning him laughter and giggles from the Tachibana twins.

 

“Ren. Ran. Stop annoying your Sousuke-nii.” Mr. Tachibana chastised the twins.

 

“Mouuuuu Tou-chan!!” The twins pouted and glared at their father.

 

“It’s okay uhh… Tachibana-san…?” Sousuke said as his cheeks blushed into another shade of red.

 

Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana chuckled and giggled at Sousuke’s antics.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

“Sousuke-kun, please do go home and have some rest.” Mrs. Tachibana said, “You look so tired.”

 

“I-It’s okay Tachibana-san. I can manage.” He said sheepishly.

 

The Tachibana matriarch sighed and instead offered him a chicken sandwich and a bottle of lemonade.

 

“Knowing you would say that, here. Eat up, dear.” She said, ruffling the dark locks of Sousuke’s hair, “Thank you for always visiting and keeping Makoto company.”

 

“There’s no need to thank me, Tachibana-san.”

 

“I insist Sousuke-kun. And what do you think Makoto would say if he sees you like that?” She admonished.

 

Sousuke reluctantly accepted the offered food and drink from Makoto’s mother and sheepishly smiled.

 

“And for the record, Sousuke-kun, please call me Okaasan instead of Tachibana-san.” She giggled, “At least you won’t confuse me from my dear husband.”

 

“And I suppose, you call me Otousan as well Sousuke. Please watch over and take care of Makoto for us as always.” Mr. Tachibana said chuckling at Sousuke’s surprised reaction.

 

“I will do… Okaasan… Otousan…” He said as his cheeks burned several shades redder.

 

o-o-o-o-o

Sousuke was sitting on the stool beside Makoto’s bed, holding Makoto’s hand. His free hand was stroking olive locks of hair, gazing lovingly at the sleeping brunette.

 

“I wish you are awake, Mako. There are a million of things I want to tell you, to do with you. I want to make up for the lost time, for everything, Makoto.”

 

He then stood up and kissed Makoto’s forehead, then his nose and lastly a sweet kiss upon Makoto’s lips. Suddenly Sousuke felt his hand being gently squeezed as eyelids flutter open, once again showing green eyes not seen for half a decade.

 

“S-Sousuke…?” A familiar voice was heard, raspy from disuse. “A-Am I dreaming...? I-Is it really you S-Sousuke…?”

 

“M-Makoto…? Y-you’re awake…!” Sousuke exclaimed, abruptly hugging the olive haired man. “I’m so happy that you woke up.”

 

“S-Sousuke… Is it… Am I not dreaming anymore…?”

 

“This is not a dream, Mako,” Sousuke said with a smile on his face, guiding Makoto’s hand to his face, letting Makoto caress his cheek. “I’m real, Mako. I’m here for real.”

 

Tears suddenly streamed from Makoto’s eyes. Sousuke then gently wiped the tears away with his thumb.

 

“Why are you crying, Mako?” Sousuke asked as he wiped more of the brunette’s tears, “Tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“I… I don’t know…” Makoto replied, turning slightly away from Sousuke.

 

The dark haired man sighed and gently pulled Makoto close to him. He strokes long olive strands of hair, comforting the crying man. It earns him a sigh from the said crying man.

 

“I… I’m sorry for everything, Mako.” He said as he continued stroking the olive locks, fumbling on the words he tries to tell the brunette, “I’m sorry for hurting you, for lying to you.”

 

“Lying to me…?” Makoto said, allowing himself to be wrapped by Sousuke’s embrace of warmth and comfort.

 

“Yes. I lied to you on that day.” Sousuke said.

 

“W-What do you mean…?”

 

“I… uh…” Sousuke stuttered, “I never meant to call you those words. You… You were never a replacement. You’re always special to me, Mako. I’m sorry for being a jerk, for calling you those.”

 

Makoto sighed and nuzzled Sousuke’s chest.

 

“I-It’s okay, Sou. I forgive you…” He said as he encircled his arms around Sousuke’s waist.

“B-But…!” Sousuke said, surprised.

 

“No buts Sou…” Makoto said smiling as he looks upon Sousuke’s bewildered face, “I forgive you because I want to forgive you. Because, I love you Sou.”

 

“A-Are you sure… Mako…? I had hurt you so much. I made you cry. I don’t deserve it.”

 

The brunette fondly sighed, his hand stroking Sousuke’s black locks of hair.

 

“The past is in the past, Sou. Just please accept my forgiveness.”

 

It was then Sousuke’s turn to sigh.

 

“If you say so, Mako.” He said smiling fondly, “If you say so, love.”

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

“Congratulations, Makoto-kun!” The doctor jovially said, “You’re ready to be discharged from the hospital.”

 

“Thank you, sensei.” The brunette said with a smile on his face.

 

“There is no need to thank me!” The doctor replied, “Now don’t forget about your check-ups and physical therapy sessions okay, Makoto-kun?”

 

“I won’t forget about those, sensei.”

 

“Of course you won’t~ Now in case he does, please do remind him alright Sousuke-kun?” The doctor said teasingly.

 

Sousuke’s and Makoto’s faces redden to several shades of red as the rest of the Tachibana family laugh at the two men’s blushing faces.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

“Mako?” Sousuke called for Makoto’s attention.

 

“Yes Sou?” Makoto replied, tilting his head to the side.

 

“I love you~” Sousuke said, softly kissing Makoto on the lips. Makoto’s face reddens as he kisses back.

 

“I love you too Sou~”

 

The two share a kiss as the sun sets upon the ocean.


End file.
